


Paopu Fruit

by YXeha (C1oudStrife)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: but the idea is there i suppose, not really quite a shipping fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1oudStrife/pseuds/YXeha
Summary: Eraqus and Xehanort share a paopu fruit as Xehanort ponders over their friendship.





	Paopu Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> i, uh... hi.   
> i've kind of been shy about posting this here, but i guess i finally figured "you know what, why not."
> 
> fair warning in advance that it has a few headcanons mentioned in it, as it's part of a series broken down into little oneshots. not sure yet if i'll ever post the others, but some of them better explain some stuff i hinted in this one; this just happens to be the favorite of all the parts i've written so far, so i'm braver about sharing it.

Xehanort sat comfortably on a banister just outside of the Castle of Departure, looking out over the rather expansive courtyard. It could still be overwhelming to him, how large even just this one world was compared to Destiny Islands. Of course, it felt even larger when there were only three inhabitants; especially so when the other two didn’t mind Xehanort living with them. The silver-haired boy frowned as he remembered how much his old family hated even having to share a house with him.

Xehanort was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Eraqus approach behind him. The younger boy sat next to his friend, swinging his legs out over the banister as he did so. Xehanort couldn’t help but smile in greeting. Eraqus’s good mood was always far too contagious to be depressed around.

As soon as Eraqus settled himself down, it was fairly obvious to the older apprentice that he was hiding some kind of surprise. Xehanort had quickly learned the meaning of many of Eraqus’s more excited or mischievous expressions, and this one, accompanied by the younger boy’s hand stuffed protectively in his coat pocket, told Xehanort that Eraqus wanted to share something with him.

Deciding to stay a step ahead of his friend, Xehanort spoke first. “What do you have there?”

Eraqus seemed shocked at how quickly the silver-haired apprentice caught onto his plot, but quickly recovered. “I got you something!” He pulled the item out of his pocket and handed it to Xehanort.

The islander immediately recognized the shape of the paopu fruit as soon as it was put in his hands. He stared at it, mildly shocked by the familiarity of the item. “Does the Master know you got this?”

Eraqus nodded. “He said it was okay as long as I was careful.”

The response shocked Xehanort more. The Master… let Eraqus leave the Land of Departure, just to go to Destiny Islands for a gift? That was… incredibly reckless of both of them, honestly, but Xehanort still found himself thankful for it. Eraqus actually cared about him enough to go through all that work just to get a silly fruit from his homeworld. Xehanort smiled softly. “Do you know the legend of the paopu fruit?”

Pure curiosity covered Eraqus’s face as he shook his head no. “I didn’t know there was one.”

Xehanort held out the small fruit in front of him. “They say that if you share the fruit with someone, your destinies become intertwined forever. No matter where you are, you’ll always find each other.”

Eraqus’s face turned deep red. He quickly stood up, attempting to stutter a reply. “O-Oh, that- I didn’t- That’s- I had no idea-”

Xehanort couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s alright, sit down.” He patted the spot next to him, coaxing the other apprentice back. Eraqus sat again, though his face was still red. “I don’t mind sharing it with you.”

To prove his point, Xehanort split the fruit into two pieces. It wasn’t quite half, since he knew Eraqus wasn’t one to go headfirst into trying new things when it came to food, but it was close enough, so that one section had two points of the star and the other had the remaining three points. He held out the smaller piece, prompting Eraqus to take it.

The younger apprentice took the piece of fruit, carefully inspecting it. Xehanort went to eat his own half before noticing Eraqus’s lack of enthusiasm toward his piece. “You’re supposed to eat it, you know.”

Eraqus seemed to get startled out of his thoughts. He glanced at Xehanort, then back down at the fruit.

Fine, Xehanort would try a different tactic. “What’s wrong, don’t trust something from an island?”

That comment caught Eraqus’s attention. “What? No! That’s not it at all!”

“What’s the problem, then?”

Eraqus opened his mouth to respond, only to end up answering with a pout. Xehanort smirked. Eraqus had backed himself into a corner, and he knew it.

Xehanort’s smile softened, deciding not to tease the younger boy anymore. “Honestly, try it. It’s not bad, I promise.”

Eraqus pouted again, as if warning Xehanort that he’d better be telling the truth. He held the fruit up to his face, as if inspecting it one more time, before taking the chance and stuffing the entirety of one of the points of the star in his mouth. Xehanort took a bite of his own half as he watched for Eraqus’s reaction.

The younger apprentice’s face almost immediately lit up in glee as he tasted the fruit. Xehanort chuckled quietly. He had a feeling Eraqus would like it.

Xehanort had already tasted the fruit before; he’d eaten it by himself while he was on his own on the tiny islet. Paopu trees grew in quite a few spots near the beach, and they were an easy source of tasty food. He had to admit, though, they seemed to taste better, as if they were sweeter, with a friend.

The two apprentices finished their shared paopu fruit together in silence. Though, Xehanort had to stifle a few giggles upon noticing that Eraqus had made a mess of the fruit’s juice all over his face and shirt. Eraqus himself hardly seemed to care, opting to wipe his face with his sleeve as if it were a napkin, causing Xehanort to hide another laughing fit. Eraqus made such silly choices, sometimes.

Neither boy moved, afterward; both continuing to sit on the banister and savor the moment. Intertwining their destinies forever… yes, Xehanort was fine with that. He never wanted to lose the friendship he’d grown with Eraqus. He hoped Eraqus felt the same.

No, that fruit was a sign that he did, Xehanort was sure of it. They’d be best friends forever, and now not even time or life itself could get between them.


End file.
